Travis (Video Game)
Travis is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. He is encountered with Ben Paul along with their teacher, David Parker. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about Travis' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a father who served in the Special Forces, and that he attended high school and was friends with Ben Paul. He performed in the band along with him and they were traveling to a sports competition, with Mr. Parker as their director. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Starved For Help" Travis is first seen in the woods with Ben while attempting to help their teacher, David Parker, free himself from a bear trap. He doesn't trust Lee Everett, Mark, and Kenny, believing them to be the same people that raided their camp, and tells Ben this. After freeing David by cutting off his leg, Travis throws up. While distracted, he is attacked by walkers and eaten alive. If David is not freed in time, Travis panics and grabs for Mark's hunting rifle, but Mark accidentally shoots Travis in the struggle. Travis is then carried unconscious to the motor inn by Mark while David is left behind and eaten by walkers. At the Motor Inn, Katjaa tries to save him, but he succumbs to blood loss, only to reanimate as a zombie. His reanimated-self grabs Katjaa, but Lee intervenes. He is killed by Mark, Larry, or Carley. Later on, Ben explains that people do not have to be bitten to reanimate and that everybody is already infected. Death ''Free David'' ;Killed By *Andrew St. John (Indirectly Caused) *Danny St. John (Indirectly Caused) *Brenda St. John (Indirectly Caused) *Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies After throwing up, Travis is too busy watching David being carried, and is attacked by a group of zombies. Travis falls back, crawling to escape the zombies, but eventually gets pinned, two feasting on his flesh as one disembowels him. ''Leave David'' ;Killed By *Andrew St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Danny St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Brenda St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Himself (Caused, Accidental, Alive) *Mark (Accidental, Alive) (Zombified, If Doug is saved and axe given to Mark) *Larry (Zombified, If Doug is saved and axe given to Larry) *Carley (Zombified, If Carley is saved) If David was left behind, Travis panicked as he attempted to grab Mark's rifle. However, he was shot during the struggle. He eventually succumbed to his wound at the motor inn, reanimated, and attacked Katjaa and Lee. After a struggle, he was either killed by Mark or Larry, If Carley was saved, she shoots Travis in the head with her pistol. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Travis has killed: *Himself (Caused, Accidental, Alive, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ben Paul Travis seemed to be friends with Ben, being in the school band with him. If Travis dies in the forest, Ben initially tried to save him, but was prevented from doing so by Lee. If Travis dies at the motor inn, Ben seemed to show some amount of sadness over his friend's death, but moved on quickly. David Parker Travis and David were on good terms. Travis showed to care about David when trying to free him from the bear trap. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" Trivia *Even if Carley kills Travis with a bullet to the head, it appears as if he had been killed with the axe. *He is the second of three characters to be voiced by Ruby Butterfield, the others being Steve and Boyd. *According to unused audio clips, Travis witnessed a lot of traumatic events, one of them being one of his classmates being raped to death by bandits while he was forced to watch. *Travis was created by Telltale Games solely for Ruby Butterfield to portray. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Category:Macon Category:NPC Category:Notable Walkers